HP GOT Crossover Challenges
by joe63129
Summary: Harry Potter ASOIAF GOT Challenges. Challenges have been revised
1. Chapter 1

**Harry of Dorne Challenge**

This challenge Harry dies during or after the final battle with Voldermort and is reborn as a bastard to Ashara or Arthur Dayne  
-The first few chapters could be about Harry growing up in Starfall and Sunspear.  
-He can becomes squire to Oberyn Martell.  
-When Harry is knighted he becomes the sworn sword of House Martell.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry of the Vale Challenge  
Harry is born to Jon Arryn and his second wife Rowena or a different wife before Robert's Rebillion  
-Harry could be frosted to one of the other great houses.  
-He could has a falling out with Jon over how Robert's Rebellion ended with the death of Elia Martell and her children by Tywin Lannister.

I would like to see him fostered in Highgarden, Sunspear or Riverrun


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry in Essos Challenge**  
Harry is reborn to a disgrace family that is exiled to Essos. He becomes squired to Jorah Mormont.  
-After the wedding of Daenerys and Drogo he become good friends with all three handmaidens.  
-He becomes a bed mate of Doreah because its the only way to protect her form the harsh sex the Dothraki have with her.  
-Harry and Doreah don't have to fall in love with each other.  
-Harry can use magic but not become godlike.


	4. Chapter 4

This challenge is different from my first three. This crossover challenge takes in the world of harry potter.

-The great families are powerful and ancient wizard families spread across the world and their castles like Winterfell and Highgarden are schools run by the families.

-The story should start when Harry about to go back to school in book 5.

-After the Harry's trial Dumbledore calls a meeting of the great families to tell them that Voldemort is back and gathering his followers for his new war.

-During the meeting Harry meets the families and some of the heads of them. Some of them believe Voldemort is back and join but doesn't do it for free. They want something that will benefit them.

-One of the families demand a marriage contract with their oldest daughter. After the contract is agreed upon. His betrothed goes to Hogwarts with Harry to get to know each other before they get married. Change the age of the daughter to be near Harry age. Like make Myrcella older or Arianne younger.

-I would like to see something happen after the HP books that Harry has to battle against. Voldermort was just a prelude to whats to come like the White Walkers or some other evil.


	5. Chapter 5

In this challenge Harry is not reborn but ends up in the world of Westeros thru magic.

-Takes a 2 or 3 years after the death of Voldemort

-Deatheaters use a ancient magical telepoting artifact to flee to another world. The world of Westeros. To flee justice they fear

-Harry and other wizards from different departments and other Ministries volunteer to fallow them. They know there's good chance they won't be able to come back.

-Each wizard and Deatheater shows up indifferent places in the world. They all start showing up at at random after 7 years after Robert's Rebellion to 7 months before the War of the five kings.

-Each magic user starts to discover they have an ability they exceeds at. Like controlling the dead, healing, lighting, fire, ice, or something else.

-Each magic user will become a servant of a house but the more powerful ones goes to the great houses of the seven kingdoms. They could be advisers, teachers or inventors. Something keeps them form fighting in the war and killing soldiers.

-Harry should go to one of great houses. I like to see him going to one these houses Martell, Tyrell, Lannister and maybe Stark.

-Magic users can't be godlike or have godlike powers. They cant fix everything with magic.

-Each magic user could have animal companion. I would like for Harry to have Fawkes.

-Can't have an overwhelming numbers of magic users

-Harry love interest could be a daughter or wife of a lord of the house he's in service to. If he does go to House Stark he cant fall for Sansa or Arya. He and Catelyn could becomes lovers after Ned dies. If that happens she doesn't die at the red wedding and become Lady Stoneheart. If not Catelyn if could be a servant of the house or a someone from one of Starks lower houses


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry of the Westerlands Challenge**  
This challenge is where Harry is a bastard of Jaime Lannister. Here what I would like to see if anyone wants to take up this challenge.  
-Harry is conceived before Jaime joins the Kingsguard.  
-Tywin finds out about Harry's birth and brings him to Casterly Rock to be hie hair.  
-Harry and Jaime have a close relationship.  
-Cersei hates Harry.  
-Harry has his fathers looks and some of his skills and talents./


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry of the Reach Challenge**  
In this challenge Harry will be reborn to a lower House that is loyal to Tryell and born as a 2ed or 3rd son./p  
-Harry and his siblings grow up in Highgarden due to their father duties to the Tryells. They become playmates and very good friends of Margaery and Loras.  
-Harry could become Margaery's sworn sword.  
-War of the Five Kings does happens./  
-Harry does learn and use magic. But he keeps it a well graded secret until the war with the Whitewalkers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry of the Stormlands Challenge**

Harry is reborn as a younger brother to Robert. Born before Renly.

-Harry he is fostered with the Martells or a lower House in Dorne. This could happen years before Robert's Rebellion.

-The Martells wont blame Harry for the death of Elia and her childern. For he is a child and innocent. Also they know he doesn't approve of what happend.

-Harry can use magic and openly use it


End file.
